


Quinceañera

by TWE



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWE/pseuds/TWE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy Mustang really does give the best presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quinceañera

**Author's Note:**

> Read a couple of things recently and woke a randy Roy muse and was the basis for the idea. IT needed to be done, and now it is I have...only a few regrets. Getting back into this writing thing is a lot harder than it seems. V.V SO~ out of practice.

Roy Mustang was a dead man.

 

Somehow during a weak moment where he’d allowed the older man to give him a massage, Edward Elric, state alchemist and gullible idiot, found himself waking up with his arms chained above his head.

 

The room was dark and obviously had soft furnishings; as he called out a ‘hello’ there was no tell-tale reverberation of his voice from hard surfaces so he wasn’t in a dungeon. And the soft perfume that clung to the still air reminded him of a brothel without the pungent after of sex and sweat.

 

“Good, you’re awake,” The smug, self-satisfied voice of his colonel made him jump before he caught himself and growled in the direction of the voice.

 

“Let me out of here, you bastard!”

 

That earned him a laugh, and a stroke of warm leather down his now obviously bare thighs.

 

“Do you know what day it is, Fullmetal?” Roy asked, his voice having moved to the side of the bed which was quickly followed by the soft squeak and groan of a chair being sat on nearby. So if Roy was sitting, who was touching him.

 

“You’re a sick bastard. You’re going to watch me get raped?”

 

The hand on his leg pulled away as if burned, and Ed could swear he could feel the guilt and sadness as easily as he could feel the glove touching him mere moments ago.

 

“Who is it?” Ed asked, pulling on the cuffs hard enough he could have drawn blood from his one good arm. Roy was smart, having his hands so far apart he couldn’t touch them together.

 

“Damnit, Mustang, I’m going to kill you!”

 

“Niisan….stop….It’s just me,” the voice was so soft that Ed almost missed it with his fighting.

 

“Al?”

 

“He was only doing what I asked him to. We’ve been….talking lately. You’re starting more fights, you’re not letting him… _help_ you anymore….”

 

“And the last time we were together, Fullmetal, you called out his name.”

 

All the air slipped from his lungs. In that one sentence all his secrets had come to light. That he was sixteen and sleeping with his boss. That he was gay. And that he was desperately in love with his brother even in the suit of armour that towered over everything. The blonde’s breathing picked up, his struggling a little more desperate as he tried to fight his own emotions as well as the cuffs holding him firmly to what he realised was Roy’s bed.

 

“So you decided to tie me up and mock me? The moment I get out of here I’ll…”

 

“Kill me, yes yes. But you didn’t tell me what day it was.”

 

“Wednesday?” Ed asked, sighing heavily as he leaned back against the pillows under his shoulders. How long had Roy been planning this?

 

Roy on the other hand chuckled and leaned a little closer.

 

“It’s your brother’s birthday. And there’s only one thing he’s wanted. We’ve been talking…”

 

Ed scoffed and turned his head, blinking before realising his eyes were adjusting to the darkness and could almost see a disappointed look on Al’s metallic face.

 

“Alphonse?”

 

“Big brother. I know you love the Colonel. It’s always been more than what you’re telling me. But as you keep getting older I love you too. I know I can’t feel you physically but I was talking to Roy and we thought that we could…share?”

 

“And you had to tie me up to ask?”

 

“That was the colonel’s idea,” Al admonished, bright red eyes in the darkness giving the flame alchemist a look.

 

“We weren’t sure you’d agree any other way.”

 

“Agree to what?” The anger was gone, replaced with nerves and surprise. When the two people he trusted most in this world betrayed said trust to have him tied up and vulnerable. His brother and his (now former) lover had been talking about him behind his back.

 

The two soft thumps on the floor next to him were followed by a warm wet mouth taking his length down. Roy was always hotter than the normal person, even when it was raining. And that wicked tongue that spoke all the bad words that made him feel good wrapped around the crown and traced over the tip with such precision the only thing that fell from his own lips were deep groans.

 

“Niisan.”

 

If Ed didn’t know any better he could swear there was an infinite amount of desire dripping in Al’s voice. Roy was going to have sex with him in front of Al for Al’s birthday?

 

The answer was a resounding no when the same leather hands from before touched the inside of his thigh, the other across his chest. Exploring, as if they’d never touched another living thing before. As the thumb of one brushed against his nipple Ed sucked in a gasp and his eyes closed, blocking out what little light there was left.

 

He felt himself harden inside Roy’s expert mouth, his hips gently rocking in, and then back down into Al’s waiting hand. Roy’s fingers traced his chest before guiding Al’s own hands to where Ed himself liked to be touched; the spot between two ribs where you could feel his pulse and the same spot that make him moan. And then lower, towards his spine, edging where the automail met his skin that could make him leak and beg for more.

 

Roy had never known a more sensitive boy and could only imagine how much Al was like him. Somewhere along the line while being with Ed he’d come to love the both of them like lovers. And he’d made a promise to himself right before setting these events in motion that even after they’d gotten his body back they would stay together. He would look after them.

 

His thoughts were broken by a sharp gasp as his mouth was flooded. Whatever Al had touched or said while his mind wandered had brought Ed to the first of what he’d planned to be many orgasms.

 

“Al….” Ed panted, and he could imagine the sweet flush on his pale skin, and dark nipples tight from his own arousal. He’d seen it a hundred times before.

 

With a smug click several candles lit into life, dancing on Ed’s sweat-slick skin. Though the expression didn’t change, Roy could see the hunger in Al’s eyes as he looked over his brother and he knew that this was the right thing to do.

 

Ed’s eyes moved down along Al’s arms from where they still touched his body, not even caring that Roy had moved away from him. His breathing still laboured and quickened when the cloth on the armour fell from a flick of Roy’s wrist and Al stood before him naked. Or at least as naked as one could get as a suit of armour.

 

The addition of the metal phallus was enough to make Edward Elric’s mouth dry.

 

A little longer and a little thicker than Roy Ed forgot a moment that it was connected to armour and instead could only see his brother. Roy’s hand reached around from behind, coating the length with lube and seemed to whisper something to Al.

 

Al nodded, stroking his hands up Ed’s body then back down before reaching his hands under Ed’s legs and folding his knees up to his shoulders exposing his entrance. Al’s face leaned in low, hovering over his brothers, only to have Ed lean up as best he could from his position to kiss him.

 

Roy took the moment to help line up Al with his brother.

 

There were literally fireworks for everyone, much to Al’s surprise, when he finally pressed inside his brother. He could feel the heat from the smaller body, could feel the scrape of metal against metal as Ed’s metal knee caught against his elbow. And the sharp cry that was all but pleased as Al forgot his own strength and slammed the new length all the way in.

 

There was blood at Ed’s wrist as he rolled his hips and took more in, and every time matched and met by Al. They were together. Moving as one like he’d wanted since he’d learned about sex in a book.

 

Their eyes met. Ed was panting, lips plump from where he’d bitten them, eyes almost black in the candlelight. And then there it was. It started in the curl of their toes. Al’s fingers tightened on Ed’s pale skin hard enough to leave bruises and his eyes flashed red at the same time, Roy would later swear, as Ed falling over and tightening around his brother.

 

The two of them were like magic. Two ends to the same soul. What moved within one, moved in the other and they knew that even if nothing else came out of it, they had come together.

 

Roy had the video to prove it.

 

And then there was panic.

 

“Niisan?”

 

The bed shook. And Al climbed back.

 

“NIISAN?!”

 

Roy was there in a moment, and it started with a smile, and then a laugh as he undid the cuffs and let the smaller boy down gently.

 

“Why are you laughing? I killed him!”

 

“Because you’ve done something I’ve only been able to do once, and I was trying to.”

 

“What?”

 

“He passed out from your lovemaking. He must have really felt it,” Roy flashed an almost too innocent smile.

 

“Like you.”

 

Roy knew it. Even in metal he could blush.

 

“Happy birthday Alphonse.”

 

With a couple of taps to Al’s shoulders the metal returned to being part of the armour and the cloth was put back in place. He couldn’t wait for the kid to get his body back. Because he knew the real thing would be so much better.

 

 


End file.
